Dynamite
Dynamite is a small stick of nitroglycerin-soaked clay, wrapped in red cardboard and stuck with a fuse. As soon as the Dynamite is dropped, its 5-second fuse (the length of time can't be changed) starts counting down. The explosion force and radius of the Dynamite is much larger than that of a Grenade. An adjacent Worm loses between 65 and 75 health points (depending on the game) and would be catapulted outward, away from the explosion, at great speed. The Dynamite cannot be thrown, only placed in front of the Worm using it. (In the 1st generation Worms ''games, the Dynamite can be thrown in short distances.) Usage In most games, Dynamite can only be dropped; it cannot be thrown. Select it from the menu and press the Fire Button to drop it. Be sure to run away after. Tips & Tricks *It's best to use Dynamite on a large, tightly-knit group of opponents, rather than a single Worm. *Because of the explosion radius of the Dynamite, Worms can be pushed far away, enough to create an instant death. *You can't throw the Dynamite like a Grenade, but you can drop it from above. If you are standing on the edge of a cliff and your enemy is directly below, Dynamite might be the best option, since it won't bounce off the surface like the Grenade or Mine. However it isn't guaranteed for it to drop straight down. *In ''Worms 4: Mayhem, you can drag and move Dynamite with the Ninja Rope after dropping it, just like an Oil Drum, Mine, or Crate. With a bit of skill, you can throw the Dynamite at an enemy Worm that's far away from your Worm by using the Ninja Rope, or simply drop the Dynamite and drag it towards the enemy Worm with the Ninja Rope if you don't have enough time to reach the Worm and drop it there. Trivia *Dynamite is one of the weapons that has different damage on the 2nd and 3rd generation Worms games. *One asteroid from the Armageddon weapon has the same explosion radius as a Dynamite. *In Worms 4: Mayhem, when the Dynamite is dropped, its 5-second countdown starts 2 seconds after the Dynamite is dropped. So its fuse is actually 7 seconds. *This weapon always has some Retreat Time, even if it is disabled in the settings for the game. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Weapons in 3rd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Weapons in Worms Clan Wars Category:Weapons in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare 2 Category:Worms Blast Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Weapons in Worms (1995) Category:Weapons in Worms Reinforcements Category:Weapons in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare Category:Weapons in Worms (2007) Category:Weapons in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D